1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to spectrometers for use in industrial environments, and more particularly, to such spectrometers wherein on-stream process analysis is possible by means of optical-fiber coupling between remote sensing heads and a multiple channel analyzer located at a distance from the process or products being analyzed.
2. Prior Art
For many years spectrophotometric analyses of processes and products have been effected by the use of instruments in which the infra-red light source, the wavelength changing mechanism, the signal detection and the electronic support equipment were mounted in an enclosure which had to be placed close to the product or process being measured. These devices and systems suffered from certain limitations, for example:
1. The temperatures in the sensing area had to be kept low to prevent damage to the electronics in the sensing head; and,
2. To sense the radiation from two or more areas two or more sensing heads had to be used, which was very expensive; or a traverse mechanism had to be used and that was very complex because of the weight of the sensing head incorporating all the electronics.
These conditions have limited the use and usefulness of spectrometers and, more specifically, spectrophotometers, in industrial environments. It has been clear that industrial processes and product quality control could much more effectively be achieved if spectrometers or spectrophotometers could receive more widespread use in industry. The cost and clumsiness of the equipment, up to this invention, have prevented optimal use of spectrophotometric equipment in industry.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to overcome the various problems recited for prior art devices and systems.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a low-cost, highly reliable and compact spectrometer which permits multiple channels of analysis of specimens in remote, hostile environments.